As shown by FIG. 1, side collisions at crossroads are one of the most fatal types of accidents for passengers of the vehicle that is hit from the side. Accordingly, there is an urgent need to develop a technology that can reduce this type of fatality.
In particular, because the colliding vehicle approaches from the side in collisions involving crossroads, frequently the driver and the passengers of the vehicle being hit are unable to see the colliding vehicle.
Although side impact airbags are used to minimize injuries caused by side collisions, due to the structure of the automobile, there is a limit on how much crumple zone can be built in to minimize the impact of side collisions.
Generally, the conventional collision prevention systems installed in vehicles, such as BWS (Back Warning System) and CWS (Collision Warning System) are only capable of generating collision prevention information by detecting objects around the vehicle in a single direction. Accordingly, they are able to only detect a limited range of area for objects. Additionally, they were not capable of taking any active measures to prevent collision but are only able to provide warning.